Temptress Heartfilia
by ohmayabird
Summary: Sexual frustration radiates off of Natsu because of the the dreams he keeps on having that involves a mysterious girl. He wonders why she has such an impact on him, emotionally, physically and mentally. What connections do they have?
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _Dreams that lead to reality…_

" _Ne~ come play with me~" a voice soft yet seductive at the same time called him. The fathomless black that surrounded him didn't help in finding the mysterious girl._

" _I've always loved pink~" her breath ghosted over his ear, while hands threaded in his pink locks._

" _Ne~"_

 _._

"Do you understand?" The question snapped him out of his daydream. The dream had started the past week and it repeated over and over. There was no change whatsoever. _Must be something I ate._

"Yes Master!"

"It sounds boring Gramps!"

"Tch. Idiot, if Master asked us to do it, it must be dangerous."

"You asking for a fight, ice princess?"

"What was that flame brain?" Sighing at the two rowdy boys, he looked at the redhead instead.

"I trust you to complete this mission, okay Erza?"

"Of course Master." She bowed and then turned back to the two boys, who instantly went into buddy-buddy mode. Her glare froze them in place, "You two better behave."

"A-aye sir!"

"Okay brats! Head to Acalypha!"

 _After lunch, they departed._

* * *

"This town looks deserted."

"Indeed, Gray." Erza answered, looking at the map that Makarov gave her. Further from the entrance of the quiet town, a mansion that belonged to the Heartfilia family lies. Their mission was to simply investigate the said mansion, anything out of the ordinary was to be reported back.

 _But why specifically here?_ Erza thought as she observed the houses leading towards the mansion.

"I still don't get why we have to investigate…" Grumpiness laced off of the pink-haired boy's sentence. Whereas, the ice mage rolled his eyes.

"Master received news that something strange is happening to those who visit this land." Erza intervened before the two started to bicker once again, "That's why he asked us three to do this mission."

"I don't get it, why not Levy or Freed?" Natsu asked, sniffing around the place. "Won't they be better for this job if it's something strange?"

"That may be true," She thought, her eyes focusing on the mansion before them. It looked twice as large as their guild. "However, both Freed and Levy is unavailable. Therefore, we must succeed and bring good news back to Master."

"Something tells me we might find _something_." Gray voiced out, observing the mansion as well.

"Whatever. Let's just go already." The dragon-slayer trudged forward, the two followed behind him. They pushed the door, that opened with a creaky sound as if it hasn't been used for a long time. Darkness loomed the vicinity.

"Where are the people living here?" Gray asked, swiping a finger on a window sill.

"Were you two not really listening earlier?" The red head asked, a sigh escaping her lips. The two boys didn't answer, which Erza took as a yes.

"The owner of this mansion is Jude Heartfilia, a renowned businessman and is currently doing business in another country."

"Does he have a wife?" Gray asked again, their eyes adjusting to the darkness. The eerie silence enveloped them as they went up a long flight of stairs.

"Yes and her name is Layla Heartfilia, a respected celestial mage. Sadly, she has passed away."

"Just the two of them?" They stopped at a huge portrait of what seemed like a family portrait. One man, a woman and a girl.

"No, the child has been missing and there were no reports of whether she is alive or not."

"So… She's like the same age as us?" Natsu asked for the first time since they entered the mansion. His onyx eyes stared at the blonde child in the portrait, something pulling him towards it.

"A year or two younger than me, but yes about the same age as you two." Erza answered her two companions while searching their path.

"Well, how about we finish this by splitting up?" Gray suggested, already heading the other direction as them.

"Alright, after an hour we meet back outside." Erza reaffirmed, as she too headed towards the gallery in search of clues.

Natsu was left to himself, still staring at the portrait before him. The thought of looking for clues and whatnot in this abandoned mansion made him question the mission itself. Besides, something about the blackness surrounding them made him remember his dream this past week. It was familiar, mysterious, and it was like _someone was calling him._ But, he knew no one from this family. _So why?_

"Focus. I'm just here for a mission, nothing else." The pink-haired boy muttered to himself. Turning on his right, he followed the long path of the corridor before him. Upon opening the door, he'd take a sniff and when he deemed it as clear and nothing out of the ordinary he'd close it back. Repeating the process over and over. All of them had the same scent of old and unused, along with a thin layer of dust on the objects.

Arriving at the last door of the corridor, a question formed in his head. _Why does t_ _his room look like its being used?_ It smelled clearly of sunshine, a hint of strawberry and a tad of books and inks. Although, he sensed no one was in the room except for him. His dragon-like hearing didn't pick anything up-

A giggle, like bells chiming melodiously echoed the room.

He turned left and then right. Alas, no movements whatsoever were found inside the room. However, the distant sound of walking made him walk near the window and seek the owner- a person with blonde hair, he wasn't quite sure because of the moonlight, and the gown that billowed around the figure. _A female?_

As if sensing his stare, she stopped. Turning ever so slowly and met his eyes. Brown, hypnotizing chocolate eyes stared straight at him, slowly a smile etched on her lips that amplified her beautiful face. Her lips moved, and he was thankful for his dragon hearing or else he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Quickly he ran out of the room, through the long corridor, the flight of stairs, through the door and even going pass Erza and Gray. Ignoring their yells, just so that he could meet the fair maiden. However, from the looks of where he was, he was in the garden and he didn't see her. Except he saw a huge angel monument, below it was a headstone.

"Natsu! What has gotten into you?"

"Yeah, idiot! Did you see something or what?"

Still ignoring his two companions, he headed towards the headstone. It was the grave of Layla Heartfilia. A single, fresh white magnolia was laid upon the grave.

"Looks like someone was just here." Erza noted, noticing the fresh flower. A cold hand clamped down on Natsu's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Gray announced, steering the dazed looking boy away from the grave. Erza noticing the pinkettes' expression made her nod at Gray's decision.

"Agreed, come on Natsu."

Both Erza and Gray dragged the quiet Natsu with them. His uncharacteristic silence made them question if he really saw something or someone.

 _Who would make this idiot/Natsu run like a dead bullet?_

 _Mid-evening they returned back to Magnolia._

* * *

"I see that you guys are back…" Makarov's gruff cackle greeted them. Erza and Gray grinned at the old man. "But where's Natsu?"

"Well, you see Master…" The uncertainty in the re-equip mage's voice made his white eyebrows burrow together, an ominous feeling growing inside him.

"Did he destroy something again?"

"No, he did not. Howe-" Her eyebrow twitched. Gray stepped away from the redhead, and watched the two interact.

"Did he steal something?!"

"No, he did not do so. Alth-" Her hands clenched, eyes slowly dilating. A scoff managed to escape from Gray's mouth, coughing to hide the laugh that threatened to surface.

"Did he-"

"MASTER! He did not do anything!" Erza shouted, hands slamming onto the desk. Makarov flinched and then coughed, while Gray bumped his elbow against the door in reflex, electric current ran up his arm.

"Oh, he didn't?" His hand stroking his white beard in thought, "Then what happened to him?" A frustrated sigh escaped Erza's lips.

"That's the thing Master, we don't know." A white eyebrow quirked up in question. "What do you mean?"

"We decided to split inside the mansion to cover more grounds quickly." Erza composed herself back, squaring her shoulders. Gray listened, leaning against the door. "We were to meet back at the entrance after searching."

"I and Gray were already waiting outside, but after minutes of waiting for him..."

"When he showed up, he was running out the mansion to who knows where like a dead bullet," Gray continued, still coolly leaning against the door. However, his voice clearly said he was concerned as well.

"We followed him and ended up in the cemetery, I think?" Gray looked at Erza for confirmation, to which she nodded. "It was like he was looking for someone at first, but then headed straight for the headstone. It was Layla's grave."

"We found a white magnolia placed on top." Erza joined once again, "A fresh one."

"Natsu was silent from then on and even the train ride back."

Makarov was silent at the end of the story, deep in thought.

"Master?"

"Yes, that is peculiar. I'll look into it, good work you brats." Makarov cackled, giving the two a grin that spoke of him being proud at the both them. After successfully getting them out of his office he sighed, slouching in his seat.

"This is not how I want them to meet, Layla."

In his closed office, his papers rustled making him laugh.

"Still trying to scare me are you?"

.

 _The fathomless black once again surrounded him. The same onyx eyes roamed the black abyss, but nothing differed from the last._

" _I think your pink hair looks better in person~" Hot breath blowing over his ear, arms winding around his neck. Her body pressed against his back, lips nibbling his neck._

" _Who are you?" He questioned, hands clinging onto the arms around his neck. Straining his neck to look at her._

" _Mmm…" Like the sound of a bottomless pit where a pin was dropped, her landing made a dull thud. "I think you know who I am~" a dumbfounded expression on his face._

" _Huh?" Turning on his heel, "What are you talking about?" He stilled at her form._

 _Before him was the same girl he saw outside the mansion, only her hair was a brilliant blonde, almost like a golden halo. The same hypnotizing chocolate orbs scanned him up and down, stopping to admire the abs he displayed and below his navel, most likely his groin. He groaned, feeling hotter than usual._

 _She giggled, long and slender fingers trailed up his body. Humming in appreciation, stopping at his Adam's apple. He gulped and waited for her next move. She moved once and closed the distance between their bodies, arms once more winding around his neck pulling him down to her level._

" _You smell better up close~" She mused, tucking her face against his neck. Instinctively his arms winded around her small, yet curvy waist. Like pretzels, broken, their bodies molded into a perfect puzzle piece._

" _Who are you?" He repeated, hissing as she slowly grinded against him. His growing and throbbing member didn't help him focus. Her delicious smell and softness was distracting enough, let alone her actions._

" _Such an impatient dragon you are~" She chided, trailing butterfly kisses on his neck. Trailing her lips on his ear, trapping it between her teeth. Biting ever so softly, earning a whine from the boy._

" _Let's play a little game sweet, impatient dragon~" She spoke, her eyes watching his dilate and then slowly settle into the familiar gleam she possessed._

" _I shall find you before you find me, winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser~" The hidden meaning behind her words made his blood boil, his arms tightening around her, pressing her closer to his body. A growl escaped his lips and he earned a giggle from his captive._

" _I wouldn't want to drain you too much, so for now this will do." With that her lips descended on his, plump and tempting. Shocked at first he stood still, but soon returned the kiss back. Her tongue poked his lips asking for entrance and he gladly gave in. He groaned at her taste, drowning in her flavor. Making him feel lightheaded and weak in the knees._

 _Pulling away, she smiled at him. Petting his pink locks as he gravitated against her, he knew his weight would crush her, but she managed to kneel with him in her arms. His face pillowed against her gifted breasts, cuddling closer against her._

" _Sleep my precious dragon~"_

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I think my brain cells are fried due to the heat xD

 **memo2:** Fresh grad problems~ I need a job! And pronto! I wonder if I can make something out of writing fanfics? I need a job~ *crying rivers*

 **memo3:** What the hell did I just write!? In any case~

 **memo4:** Reviews onegai? :D

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl?'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

… _just works in weird ways…_

Waking up from his dream made him realize two things. First, the girl in his dream was the Heartfilia's daughter, her name still unknown to him. And second, he felt drained for some unknown reason, despite the lack of physical activity yesterday. On another note his morning wood ached sinfully sweet, wanting nothing more than its release. The blonde beauty's appearance in his dreams had him wondering.

Did she appear in other men's dream as well? Did she appear in Frostbite's dream? Did she show herself to him yesterday? Why was she suddenly appearing in his life?

"Happy, buddy. Can you get me some water?"

Silence.

The birds chirping outside, and the sound of the sheets from his movements made him realize that he was alone. _Oh, right. Happy is with Charle and Wendy. I wonder when they'll be back._ He groaned, sat up and stretched his aching muscles. Sweat glistened along his body, the sunlight made it more alluring.

 _Why am I aching?_ He mused, dragging his body away from the bed and towards the bathroom. Looking at his reflection just like any other day, but the red marks along his neck was what caught his attention.

"What the fuck…" Calloused fingers traced the red marks that decorated his neck. "It really happened?" He could still feel the blonde's lips, hot and soft leaving hickeys in her wake. Just remembering it made him feel hot just like in his dream, his blood pumping into _different_ parts of his body.

"She's no ordinary mage is she?" He questioned, smirking at his reflection in the mirror. _Maybe… I should tell this to Gramps._ He sighed and glanced at his hard on.

"I'll do some searching on my own, for now…" Getting under the showerhead, he hissed at the cold water that gushed out, soon he let his magic change its temperature.

The eyes that he had ogled at flashed in his mind. He gasped, unaware that he had already started pumping himself as he relived the delicious softness against his body last night. Her lithe body grinding against his, made him crave more. The taste of her mouth still fresh, had him groaning, twitching and jerking the last bits of semen he had just released. Heart pounding hard in his chest.

 _What's wrong with me?_ The water cascaded down his body, ridding the gooey evidence of his libido.

* * *

She giggled, a pleasant one that echoed the room.

"What are you laughing at Lucy?" A masculine voice asked, his body leaned against her door. Amusement danced behind his blue-tinted glasses.

"Oh, shush Loke~" Her retort was playful, chocolate orbs twinkled in delight. Her pink-haired dragon, she could feel him. Every tiny bit that he's doing to his body, it thrilled her. _Sweet, precious dragon. My sweet, naughty dragon._

"I still don't get how you met Lilith." He sighed, still watching his blonde mistress that was in her own world. Looking like an innocent child on top her bed, her long golden tresses surrounded her.

"As I've said Loke, I met her through a book." Propping on her elbows, she stared at him. One strap of her nightgown had fallen, porcelain skin contrasted against the black clothing that hugged her figure. A sensual look, hypnotizing and alluring. He walked towards her, stopping just when she tugged on his tie.

"And she was very nice to teach me how to use this power." Blowing on his face, grinning at him. The dazed look on his eyes lifting and soon it focused on her. "Well, before she left me anyway."

"Lucccy~" He whined, pulling away from her hold. "I told you not to use that on me." He sat on the bed beside her. She giggled and pet his head, his soft purring being heard.

"But it's fun~" She chimed, remembering a red insignia on her dragon's shoulder.

"Ne, Loke~"

"Yes, Lucy?" The leader of the celestial spirits asked his beloved owner, glancing down at her pretty face.

"Did you join any guild before I found and saved you?" She asked, brown eyes looked up at him. Blinking and waiting for his honest answer.

"Yes, I was in a guild, princess." Lucy pouted, arms crossing over her chest. "I told you not to call me that~" She whined at him.

"What guild? And where's your insignia?" She asked, her eyes getting brighter at each question she gave him. Amusement crossed Loke's features as he ruffled her head in an affectionate manner.

"I'm from the guild, Fairy Tail," He smiled, more like smirked at her. "I think you'll suit the guild very well princess."

"Really?" With sparkling eyes, she moved closer to her trusted spirit. "Tell me about it."

:

"We're back!" The joyous welcome from the guild was instant. Wendy, along with Charle and Happy entered the guild, getting asked by some of the members about how the mission went or if they got hurt or anything.

"Mira~ Can I have a fish?" Happy beamed at the barmaid, his smile wide like always.

"Welcome back you guys!" She greeted, petting the blue-furred cat's head as she went to get him a plate of fish.

"Aye!" His blue head looked around the guild for his favorite person. "Where's Natsu?"

"Ara~ that's odd," Mira mused, placing a plate of fish in front of Happy. "He's usually here around this time."

It was currently 9:37 a.m. and Natsu hasn't arrived at the guild yet. Hence, the quietness of the guild, an unusual sight at their guild. Still, there were few members already in the guild, some blatantly sleeping on chairs or tables. Seems like it was a morning of peace and quiet in Magnolia. However, there's the idiom that goes 'calm before the storm'.

The guild doors opened, revealing a familiar raven-head ice mage. His thinking face was on, blinking as soon as he noticed the muteness of the guild. Being used to the ruckus all the time made him wonder what was happening around him. Was there some holiday he didn't know about?

"Morning Mira." He greeted, cracking a smile at the white-head barmaid.

"Good morning Gray." Her everyday smile present, "Would you like your usual?"

"Sure." He agreed, taking a seat in front of the bar. His eyes roamed the guild, looking for a familiar pink haired slayer that was out of character yesterday. _He must've seen something._ He thanked Mira as soon as she placed his food down, eating as he watched the guild fill with members. The girls that stayed at the Fairy Dorms entered through the back door, while the others entered through the front.

An hour later the guild was in full swing as usual, the quiet guild awakes from its slumber. As the members chatted merrily, a shade of pink appeared in the crowd. The easygoing fire dragon slayer has made his appearance, seeming normal for many. However, for as long as the ice mage could remember he knew by now whether there was something amiss his frienemy. The slayer's eyes always held innocence and the longing to find his dragon parent, but today it held something more like dark, vicious, and sinister.

It was _disturbing._

"Natsu!" The blue exceed cried at his adopted father, landing happily on top of his pink locks. "We're back!"

"Happy!" He beamed up at him, petting his head. "Welcome back buddy!"

"Aye sir!"

The duo continued to talk like usual. Sitting at the bar, while they waited for Mira to take their order. Neither of them noticed the look Gray was giving them.

"Are you still worried about Natsu?"

"Psh! Me? Worried about that idiot?" Gray scoffed, his arms crossing across his chest. "No way."

"It's okay to be worried about your best friend Gray." The re-equip mage quipped at him, a slice of her favorite strawberry cake in front of her.

"He is not my best friend." She chuckled at his response. Deciding that she had teased him enough, she soon started eating her cake. Of course Erza was also worried about the behavior Natsu had shown yesterday. However, she trusted their crazy dragon slayer. _It's nothing to worry about._

"Erza~" Mira called the red head's attention, a familiar looking flier in her hands. "What is it Mira?"

"Master asked me to give this to you, seems like it was a special request for you." Her blue eyes scanned the paper, an angelic smile on her lips as she gave it to the re-equip mage.

"Is that so?" Accepting the paper, "Please pack me three boxes of strawberry cake Mira. I shall drop by once I finish packing for this mission."

"Okay!" Mira sauntered back to the bar, handing the orders that their fellow guild mates had ordered.

"It'll take me about three to four weeks to finish this mission." Gray quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't that a bit long?" He asked, eating another portion of his shaved ice.

"It'll take a while to hunt down this monster." She answered as she scanned the mission, "However, while I am gone, I don't want to hear anything about you and Natsu fighting." Her eyes narrowed at him, "Understood?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"Good." Was the last words Erza said before she headed out to pack her things. Sighing as he watched the retreating figure of the redhead, his eyes wandered around the guild.

"Oi pervert! Wear some clothes!" Natsu's annoying voice snapped him back into reality before he started to daydream.

"Shit! Where's my clothes!" He cried, glaring at the grinning dragon slayer. "And I'm not a pervert, you idiot!"

"What was that ice princess!?"

"You asking for a fight you pyro?!"

"Bring it!"

Then again Fairy Tail didn't have their quiet days because of these two. Oh, wait. Make that the whole guild.

"Stop wrecking the guild you brats!"

:

Normally Levy McGarden would be found inside the guild's library. However, since she was out on a mission, dragged by a certain iron dragon slayer, the library remained unoccupied. Sometimes Mira would be found inside, cleaning and getting some books that Master Makarov needed. His grandson, Laxus, would also be seen getting some books he could kill some time with. Other than these people, no one else really went to the library. Imagine the shock of people if they found a certain fire dragon slayer in the said library, a book in his hand.

"Someone who can get inside dreams…" Onyx eyes darted from left to right, hundreds of titles to choose from. "Dreams."

"I really don't like reading…" He mumbled, grabbing some books covered in red, black and green. "She could've given me some tip." He wasn't the type of person to read word per word, so without further ado, he sat on a table and grabbed a random book he had chosen.

"Huh?" He mused, reading the words on the page. A confused look crossing his face, "Why do I feel like I heard this from somewhere before?"

 _Of power and might, a creature feared by many. They bow in fear in his presence. They become submissive with a mere growl, his glare would send shivers down your spines. A passionate creature that swears to conquer his prey._ An aching sensation began in his head.

 _Mighty wings of red, claws long and sharp, horns sharper than Lucifer's._

"Argh!" His ears ringing with the sounds of horrified screams. Shutting his eyes only to be met with red. _Blood._

 _He goes by the name of E.N.D._

" _Stop! Please have mercy!"_ Dropping the book in his clutches, his hands fists his pink locks. The shrieks continued ringing, his blood pumping in his veins. The fallen book left open-

 _Hell's gate has opened to welcome its king._

.

"Oi Shrimp whe-"

"Natsu!" a voice shouted, feet running down the stairs to reach the pained fire mage. His vision distraught as he tried to find his bearings. Voices shouted around him, but he couldn't hear them clearly.

 _Natsu~_

Her sweet voice was the last thing he heard before he surrendered to the sweet oblivion that called him.

* * *

A blonde girl watching the stars showed on a lacrima ball, a forlorn smile on her lips rested. Soon an image of a pink haired dragon slayer showed, his hands clutching his head, a pained expression on his face.

"Soon." A sadistic smile on his lips.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Honestly, I wasn't expecting this story to be liked by many. I'm surprised, since this was just written on impulse xD Thank you so much for the lovely reviews minna! *virtual hugs  & kisses*

 **memo2:** To Dark Shining Light, thanks for tip , I'll try that in the future once I find my works presentable *virtual hugs & kisses*

 **memo3:** I'll wait for those reviews! Toodles!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl?'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ** ஐ **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ஐ **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 _"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked him from above. His laying position made him look straight in her eyes._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That's good." She smiled, helping him stand up._

 _The both of them were back in the fathomless black. Just the two of them in the black void of nothingness._

 _"Is this going to be a regular thing?" He asked the smaller girl beside him. Giggling, she shook her head._

 _"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. Scratching his head, he waited for her to further explain but she just smiled at him._

 _"How are we going to meet?"_

 _"Still impatient I see~" She teased, poking his nose playfully. Strutting forward, she raised her hand and waved. In an instant, a sofa appeared, which she gladly sat on. Her brown eyes stared at him, before patting the spot beside her._

 _"So are you going to answer my question or-"_

 _"Oh shush you~" With another wave of her hand, a table appeared in front of them with some snacks on top of it._

 _"So…"_

 _"Yes?" She asked, taking a cookie. Mimicking her movements, he too got bits of every snack they had._

 _"I want to meet you." She said, tapping her chin in thought._

 _"I do too!" Natsu beamed, swallowing his food. Some frosting were left on his lips, which she giggled at. Swiping her finger on his lips, she wiped the frosting and licked it off of her finger. His eyes watching the movement, resting a little longer on her mouth._

 _"Should we meet?"_

 _"Sure! But where?" Plates on top of plates were soon found on the table. "I don't think I can go to your house again. The train ride was too much for me."_

 _"Oh? But I heard you were fine when you guys went back." She mused, scooting closer to him. He blinked._

 _"Where'd you hear that?" Scooting away when she moved again. She quirked an eyebrow at him, before launching herself on him. Now on his back, the blonde managed to straddle him. He watched her, his heart starting to beat louder._

 _"I know everything about you, Natsu." She whispered, her finger tracing his abs. Dainty fingers swirled as she hummed in appreciation. Natsu, who was clenching and unclenching his hands could hear his blood pumping loud in his ears. He scoffed, trying to play cool._

 _"Right- now tell me what you are." He tried to ignore her ministrations, his jaw clamming up. The thought of her on top of him made his brain go into overdrive. Her scent was starting to fog up his mind and if he followed his brain right now… It could get bad._

 _"Figures you found a book about yourself instead of my predicament." She chided, her index finger stopping at the pulse on his neck._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _"My- say what now?" Her bell-like giggle was heard once again. "That's a story for another time my sweet dragon." She leaned her face close to his, breathing in his firewood scent._

 _"I'm a succubus." He blinked. And then blinked some more, confusion clearly seen on his face._

 _"A what?" He squeaked. Lucy pouted down at him, "I get strength from draining men."_

 _"Okay? How do you do that?" He asked, his eyes slowly dilating. A look that a predator has when it sets its eyes on its prey._

 _"Oh you know~" She trailed, nipping his neck._

 _"I kiss them." Her lips ghosted over his own lips, making him suck in oxygen._

 _"I make them feel good." She continued by grinding down on his crotch. "To the point of going crazy."_

 _Like a rope snapping in half, his self-refrain reached its limits. Hands clamping down on her hips, pulling her closer to the bulge that was starting to be prominent in his baggy white trouser pants-like clothes._

 _"Not so fast, Natsu." Her hands stopped his bruising hands, and the action earned herself a growl._

 _"What?"_

 _"I can't have you right now." She slid off of him and sat beside his laying position. Her hand caressing his cheek, helping him turn back to normal. His dilated eyes slowly returned back to normal and his heartbeat slowed down to its normal pace._

 _"I'm not really like this at first," She mused, leaning down so that their lips were mere inches away. "But with you, I can't seem to help it." She kissed him, her tongue coaxing his to play a slow tango._

 _Slowly his strength vanished, his breath evened out, his body relaxing. Once she pulled away, she smiled at him._

 _"I'll see you soon and please tell Master Makarov that I'll be visiting soon."_

 _"Wait-"_

 _Darkness consumed him once again._

:

There were whispers going on around him. A yelp, someone slapping something and shushing. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing his onyx-minted colored eyes.

"Quick! He's awake!"

"I'll go get Master!" The sound of a door shut.

"You awake yet Salamander?" A gruff voice asked.

"Shut it Gajeel," Natsu retorted, eyes scanning around the room. "The infirmary?"

"Yeah, Shrimp almost blew a gasket from seeing you faint," Gajeel answered, his arms crossing over his chest. "Didn't get enough sleep or what?"

Natsu grunted, "Something like that."

"What were you doing inside the library anyway?"

Natsu's nostrils flared. "None of your business."

A gleaming look appeared in Gajeel's eyes, "Really? Then why do I smell a girl on you? Not only that, it smells like you recently jacked off. I didn't think you had it in you Salamander."

"What was that you tin foil?" The pinkette growled at the piercing-clad man. Natsu then propped up on his elbows, feeling lightheaded the more he moved.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the display, "Take it easy Salamander, you need more rest." Gajeel said and just stared at the pink haired boy.

"What?"

A sigh escaped Gajeel's lips, "I don't know what shit you're getting yourself into…" He trailed off, hearing footsteps nearing the room. "But whoever she is, you should be careful of her. She smells dangerous at the same time not."

Natsu listened to the long black haired boy, "She's a mystery I'm trying to figure out." The pinkette then dropped back on the bed, his onyx eyes stared at the white ceiling of their infirmary.

Both Natsu and Gajeel turned quiet. One was lost in thought while the other was watching the weakened teen. Soon the door opened and came in Levy and their guild master, Makarov.

"How are you feeling my boy?" The older man asked.

"I'm fine gramps," Natsu admitted, grinning at him. "Just a little tired."

"I got scared for a minute there Natsu," Levy said, standing beside Gajeel. "What were you doing inside the library anyway?"

"I was just looking into something."

Levy watched the pinkette, her eyes searching his. "Well I'll be happy to help you if you need help," the small blue haired girl then handed him a scorched looking book. "But I think this was the last thing you held in the library, it's a surprise that it's the only one that was damaged."

"What's that supposed to mean Levy?" Natsu asked, pouting at the girl.

"We all know how destructive you are Salamander." Gajeel intervened, cackling at the said boy.

Natsu glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer, "You picking a fight with me metal face?"

"Bring it on flamey!"

"You brats better stop right now while I'm still being nice," Makarov warned the two boys. Levy giggled at the two who were scolded. Both boys sported matching pouts.

"Levy, Gajeel can you two leave us for a moment?" Makarov asked, "I need to ask Natsu a few things."

"Sure thing Master!"

"Ha! Hope you don't die Salamander."

As soon as Levy and Gajeel closed the door, Makarov's eyes darted to the pinkette. The old man scanned the younger boys form, a weird vibe was emitting from the boy.

"Natsu," Makarov called the pinkette's attention.

"Did you meet someone?" Makarov asked, successfully gaining the boy's attention. "Did you meet a girl?"

Natsu hesitated but still nodded at their guild master. "I did."

"Where did you see her first?"

"In my dream," The young boy admitted, "And then on that mission in Acalypha."

 _So they did meet._ Makarov thought, trying to figure out what happened to Layla's daughter. "Can you tell me how she looks my boy?"

"She's-" Natsu stopped and pondered about his mystery girl. "She's blonde with the most captivating chocolate orbs, gramps."

A smile etched on the older man's lips. Hearing his most destructive child speak with such fondness about a person who was the opposite sex was new and refreshing. "I'm assuming that she's all you can think about?"

The blush on the pinkette's face was all the answer he needed. "Natsu?"

"Yes, gramps?"

"Has she said anything?" Makarov paused, "Anything at all?"

Natsu's eyebrows knitted as he searched his brain, "Succubus." The pinkette nodded to himself, "She said she was a succubus, gramps."

 _How did she become a succubus?_ "Maybe I should go check on her back in Acalypha," Makarov muttered, forgetting that Natsu had heightened hearing since he was a dragon slayer.

"But gramps! She said that she'll be visiting you." Natsu whined, "And I want to see her too."

"I see you're bewitched by her."

"Say what now?" Natsu asked, not knowing the term he used.

"Never mind." The old man shook his head. "I'll try and think of ways on how we can meet Layla's daughter."

"Lucy."

Makarov quirked an eyebrow at Natsu, "What was that?"

"Her name is Lucy."

Natsu spoke her name out loud for the first time.

Inside the closed infirmary room, a breeze went by. The papers shifted, medicine cabinets rattled and the wooden floors squeaked as if it was being stepped on. But no one else was in the room except for Makarov and Natsu.

* * *

 _"Child of stars I call you to join us. I can bring your dead mother back to life, but you must pay the price."_

 _A small blonde girl looked up at the fathomless eyes of the black haired man in front of her, tears running down her cheeks. "You can bring mommy back?"_

 _A smile appeared on the man's lips. The man crouched down to the little girl's height, "Yes child, however, I need you to help me bring back the ruler of this realm, and he is my most precious creation."_

 _"What's his name?" The blond child asked, her blonde locks swayed as her head tilted._

 _"His name is E.N.D, but you can call him Natsu." The man answered, thrusting his hand out to the little girl. "Will you help me find him?"_

 _"Will you bring mommy back?" The child's doe eyes looked up at him._

 _The black haired man nodded and then ruffled the little girl's hair, "I will, but of course, you need to help me first, okay?"_

 _"O-okay." The girl's crying stopped, "I'll help you look for Natsu."_

 _"Perfect." A sinister smile appeared on the man's lips, "Now all you need to do is-"_

 _That silent night a little girl's scream was heard in the land of Acalypha._

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'm supposed to be posting more than a chapter, but my cousin accidentally deleted some of my works. So I'm trying to remake them, again. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

 **memo2:** To **the Composcreator** , the last part is actually the answer to your review. But I'm just too fond of leaving cliffies. 'Til next time folks!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story 'His Obsession: The Remake'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	4. Chapter 4

**ღღღ** ஐ **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ஐ **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 _No one knew who exactly screamed that fateful day. But the town of Acalypha went into an uproar when they noticed the quietness that lurked the Heartfilia mansion. The townspeople opted to see if there was anything that they could help with, but upon arriving the said estate their lives were pulled in another world._

" _I can bring your mother back."_

 _Those measly words were like rays of sunshine that appeared before a small girl who was lost to the world. Something about the words ignited hope in that little girl's heart. But, the girl made a grave mistake of taking that man's hand._

" _You can bring mommy back?" She asked, hope in her voice._

 _The black haired man smiled, kind but something hidden behind it. "Yes, but you have to help me find someone. Okay?"_

 _The little girl looked confused at his words, "You lost someone?"_

" _Yes, but he actually ran away from me."_

 _Pouting cutely, the little girl continued to voice out her thoughts. "You're not very good at taking care of someone, mister."_

 _The man's smile twitched, "Well, I'll have to do better in the future, won't I? But to do that, will you help me look for him?"_

" _Okay." A cute smile appeared on the child's face._

 _Everything around her turned black. The little girl was whisked away from her home. Her frightened scream echoed the now abandoned town of Acalypha._

 _Her brown eyes surveyed her surroundings. An unknown territory that made shivers run up her spine._

" _Welcome, Lucy." The black haired man said, gesturing around him. "This will be your new home from now on."_

" _But I don't want to be here, it's scary." The little blonde whimpered. "It's like there are monsters here."_

 _The man smiled and crouched down to her height. "Don't worry, I'm going to be with you."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes," He nodded, confirming the question of the little blonde in front of him. "You're going to be one of my creations too."_

 _The little girls' eyes widened, fear clouding them as she saw something change in the man's eyes. Something that told her to run away from him no matter what. And with that, she ran, as fast and far as she can._

 _The man watched the child run, chuckling to himself. Amused at her little attempts of escaping the creator of all demons._

 _Zeref._

 _Lucy Heartfilia was surely going to be a demon that he'd be proud of next to his most prized demon E.N.D. But before he could recapture his missing demon, he needed a bait. Someone who could lure him back. And that was where he needed Lucy, all human essence gone and replaced with a demon's essence. And he knew that one of the most lustful creatures would be the perfect essence trapped in that innocent physique._

 _A demon that roamed the earth from the early times._

 _A succubus._

 _And her mentor would have to be Lilith herself. The demoness that was said to have seduced Adam himself, or was it his wife? There are far too many rumors around the world to see which is true. But he didn't care_ _, he just needed little Lucy submitting to his every will._

 _And he knew just the trick._

 _:_

The mysterious vibe that suddenly surged inside the closed infirmary room gave Natsu a spine-tingling shiver. The young mage had his fair share of strange encounters, but this would have to top his list. Although, the idea of his mysterious blonde appearing before him made him feel excited, ecstatic even.

The guild master was intrigued by the fire mage's antics. But he knew for a fact that it had something to do with the young blonde that his late friend entrusted him. And because he just met her a few days ago, he was more responsive, no that wasn't the exact word Makarov was looking for. Natsu was in this haze- _addicted_ like state that wanted nothing more but to finally meet this _succubus_ he mentioned. _Is there a way to get rid of the succubus in her?_

Still, he wouldn't bet on them seeing each other so soon. One is because Natsu mentioned about the young blonde appearing before him through dreams which he guessed was when Natsu desperately wanted to see her. And two is because of the papers and all the things that rattled stopped moving, meaning Layla was here.

"Lucy is a lovely name, don't you think Natsu?" Makarov asked the younger boy.

Blood rushed to the pinkettes cheeks that made the guild master grin. _Who would have thought Natsu would finally notice a girl._

"Get some rest Natsu," Makarov said, walking towards the door. "We'll talk later after you've rested up."

"Aye Sir!" With that Makarov left Natsu inside the infirmary and started walking towards his office.

"Now Layla, you should be careful when you show up next time." He chastised, "I thought Lucy was going to appear before is, but it turned out it was you instead."

The papers in his office moved again.

"Now don't go throwing tantrums now." The guild master sighed when the papers flew off of his desk.

"I already have brats running amuck," He shook his head at the wind that passed him. "Now I have an annoying ghost in my hands."

His chair moved away from the desk, "Okay fine, I'm sorry."

The papers stopped moving and the chair rolled back towards the desk.

Makarov smiled and proceeded to work on the papers that the council sent him. All of which were because his kids destroyed another thing in a certain town.

"I'm too old for this."

:

 _Her mind was fuzzy the minute she opened her eyes. The little blonde couldn't remember when she fell asleep. The silky bed sheets reminded her of her old home. However, the unfamiliar room she was in was a different case. Slowly her memories caught up with her._

" _Well, I'm glad you're up." A voice spoke._

 _Her eyes caught a silhouette on the far side of the room, sitting on a chair. The moonlight that seeped through the window just beside the said chair showed a few parts of the person's face. Gleaming red eyes stared at her._

 _"Did you have a nice dream, Lucy?"_

 _The little girl in question shook her head. "No. I had a nightmare." Her tiny hands balled up the blanket that covered her legs. "It was scary."_

 _His lips twitched, "Would you tell me what it was about?"_

 _She bit her lips, thinking about her dream._

" _There was this girl, she told me her name was Lilith."_

 _A sinister smile soon started appearing on the man's face as the little girl continued to share her nightmare of a dream._

 _:_

 _That was weird._ That was the only thing Natsu could think of. And this was coming from the most destructive brats Makarov had.

 _Was Lucy supposed to show up? Why did the cabinets rattle? Why did gramps look like he knew what was going on? Was there something he just missed?_

The fact that Natsu was thinking made it seem grave. Sure the guy was destructive, but he did think. All his battle tactics were made by him in his brain. But now…It seemed like he was only thinking of the blonde seductress in his head.

The minute he spoke her name for the first time, he felt something deep inside him. It was like there was this fire he didn't know started to ignite. Maybe it was because he found her so intriguing? Or was it because she kept her very being ingrained in his mind?

 _But what did she mean about a book about me?_ The fire dragon slayer's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think more. Onyx eyes saw the black book Levy had handed him earlier. Calloused fingers reach for the book.

 _Is this about me?_ The male pondered.

Soon enough he opened the book in his hands. Reading something that triggered deep in his mind.

* * *

"Lucy."

The man's hair was styled as if it was a mane of a lion's. The blue-tinted glasses that was perched on his nose was missing. His eyebrows almost met as he tried waking his blonde haired master.

"Lucy," He called, shaking the sleeping female by her shoulder. The girl groaned but didn't wake. "Wake up."

The leader of the zodiac spirits was concerned about his mistress. He popped out of his own gate when he felt her distress. Though upon passing his gate he noticed that she was sleeping, her breathing erratic and a thin line of sweat adorned her hairline. Her scrunched up features alerted his protective side. _She's having a nightmare._

"Please wake up Lucy," He begged as he caressed her cheek. "Princess, wake up."

"Nuu~" Her sleepy voice reached his ears.

Leo, the ever trusted spirit that goes by the name of Loke, smiled at her form. "Come on Princess~"

"Go away, Loke." She muttered, turning to her side, her back towards him.

"Not unless you wake up and get your pretty little butt out of this bed." Mused the lion spirit as he waited for his mistress to move. But when he saw no movement from her, "Or else." He added in warning.

"Or else what?" Lucy countered. One eye laced with sleep peeked at him, while her arms hugged her pillow closer.

Smirking, he leaned close to her face. His breath ghosting over her ear, "I'll tie you up and violate your body." Softly he bit her ear before he pulled away.

Face flushed, she glared at the male. Spirit or not she swore to herself that she wouldn't get intimate with him. EVER. Even if she desperately needed _it._

Hurling the pillow she was hugging in his face, she pouted as he laughed in the background. Quickly she hopped off of her bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Would you like my _help,_ Lucy?" He asked behind the closed bathroom door. Loke knew that telling her _things_ the bordered sexual would always rile her up.

The celestial mage knew that he was smirking and loving every reaction he could get out of her. _That stupid lion!_ Lucy grumbled as she turned the knob to start her shower. Muting Loke's snickers.

Yes, she was half succubus. However, that didn't mean she wasn't a virgin anymore. The farthest she has gone was foreplay and maybe a little bit of blowjob here and there. But since her demoness instincts came out when she was 16, all she has ever done was now please herself on her own. _And that was like a year ago._

Although, her pink haired dragon was a different case. The minute that she met him, she knew she was lost. She was addicted to him. She wanted him to be her first and forever. Knowing that they were _technically_ destined just added to her greediness of him.

"Lucy! I picked your clothes for you! I hope you like them! I know I do!" Loke shouted from the other side of the door.

"Go away stupid lion!" She cried, annoyance seeping inside her once again at the sound of his laugh.

.

The fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail was still found inside the infirmary. His onyx eyes glued to the book in his hands. An uncommon scene is known to many. But that wasn't the only thing that was odd. If one were to look closely, they would see that one of his eyes is tinted in red.

Red like that of blood. One that was closely linked with the demon creator.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I need money. I think I should try to start commissioning? Any ideas how I do that?

 **memo2:** I have a reason for making their eyes red~ That's going to be answered in the future chapters! Adios!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story 'His Obsession: The Remake'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
